


Grimes' Headcanons

by tinycrown



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister bonding, FAMILY FLUFF ALL THE FUCKING WAY, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective!Rick, father/son bonding, fight me, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: Just some Grimes' HeadcanonsMessage me for requests or ideas and I'll make something of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Post 7x16 Carl and Judith**

  * The same day they overpowered their maker, Carl is shaken. He can imagine the feeling of Lucille pressing against his skull and he doesn’t like it. He’s afraid, but he misses Judith. She always made him feel better.
  * After a few days Carl feels lost and he keeps asking Rick where Judith is, if she’s safe, no matter how many times he replies ignorantly and Carl becomes frustrated.
  * When they go to Hilltop again he asks Maggie, his hands are shaking and he wants to see his little sister, to make sure she’s safe. 
  * Maggie gives him a sympathetic smile and she tells him to wait there. She brings Judith out a few minutes later.
  * Carl legit cries, and takes Judy from Maggie and presses kisses all over the toddler’s face. Judith is laughing, grabbing at his hat and Carl manages to laugh through relieved sobs.
  * Ex-



“Oh my god…” Carl whispers once he sees the little girl squirming in Maggie’s arms, reaching for her big brother. Carl lets out a quiet sob and bites his lip, rushing forward and taking Judy from the woman. He inhales her flowery scent and smooths a hand over her curly blonde hair. He presses his lips all over her face, the little girl giggling and he laughs madly through quiet cries. 

  * HE LEGIT SAYS TO MAGGIE AND HIS DAD THAT HE WOULD WATCH OVER JUDY IF HE WAS DEAD 
  * Rick tries to hug Judith too but Carl refuses and holds her tighter and so does Judy.
  * Rick just sighs and hugs both of them, pressing a smooch into Carl’s hair and is like ‘it’s okay you’re safe, both of you. I promise I’ll protect you both.’ and Carl can't stop crying because he can hear his mom in the back of his head.
  * After that before S8 he's always watching Judy and they're like bffls
  * carl tEACHES JUDITH TO WALK
  * JUDITH'S FIRST WORD IS 'MOM' TO CARL FIGHT ME OML (he totally cries again and hugs his dad so hard)
  * they have legit conversations while Judith is learning to talk.
  * When Judy's five years old she always makes flower crowns and totally puts them on her brother and dad's heads while they're doing something. 
  * Judy's nickname is Lil' Asskicker or J-dawg (Daryl likes the first one better but Michonne made the second.)
  * Judy always tells Carl to keep his bandage off but he's like ('not yet you're too young sweethart')
  * Maggie teaches Judith how to do cute lil ponytails and french braids and practices on Carl (his hair is like, kind of long but not too long. Maybe an inch past his shoulders.)
  * Carl knows Judy isn't Rick's kid but sympathizes him and says 'go to dad, okay?' and Rick is in total denial. 
  * cARL TICKLES HER EVERY DAY AT SOME POINT OR VICE VERSA
  * At one point during the week there's a family cuddle session, usually Judy in the middle and Carl and Rick sandwiching her.
  * THEY TRY REALLY FUCKING HARD TO MAKE HER LIFE AS NORMAL AS POSSIBLE 
  * Every night Carl sings 'You are my Sunshine' at bedtime and ends up trying not to cry while brushing Judy's growing hair back. 
  * Every night after singing Rick and Michonne comfort Carl after they catch him crying on the couch.
  * Carl is totally more emotionally unstable after 7x16 I mean coME ONNN YOU CANT EVER BE OKAY AFTER EVERYTHING THAT BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH




	2. Carl/Daryl

**Carl and Daryl Headcanons (and a lil Norman and Chandler)**

-they get really close after 4x16 and he soothes Carl through nightmares of the Claimers n shit

-Daryl and Carl totally talk shit about Rick behind his back XD

\- during s5 Daryl helps Carl when he can’t hold Judith anymore. Malnourishment takes away strength in lengths of time, apparently. 

-Daryl and Carl share food with each other lol

-Daryl can be a lil protective of the kid when Rick ain’t around

-OKAY BUT LIKE CARL JUMPS ON HIS BACK FOR PIGGYBACK RIdeS SHUT UP FIGHT ME

-sometimes they sleep on each other during the first few nights in alexandria b/c they don’t feel like using pillows

-Daryl totally reprimands Rick when he ignores Carl for a long period of time 

-he also reprimands Rick when Carl’s depressed or some shit while taking care of Judith. 

**Ex.**

“Rick!” Daryl calls, jogging up a step as he sets his crossbow down on the porch. Rick steps outside, nodding to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’. How’s Carl?”

“Dunno’, why don’t you ask im’?” Daryl sighs. The ignorance of this fuckin’ guy. “Dammit Rick, listen. Y’need to…” He cuts off with a huff. “You can’t keep ignorin’ Carl, kay’? Your his dad. You need to talk to’im. What happened to protectin’ him? Carin’ for him? C’mon man, even Lori made sure to check on’im at least for a few minutes.” 

“Daryl, Carl is fine. He’s taking care of Judy.” 

“What- so he’s just a fuckin’ housewife? Does he do the laundry and serve dinner too?” 

“Daryl-”  
The archer grabs his arm, dragging him into the house. “Carl!” He calls.

“Hey, Daryl.” Carl answers quietly, head peeking out of the living room as he holds a sleeping Judith. “Oh, hi dad.” He mumbles and looks away. 

Daryl pushes Rick toward his son. “Talk to’im.  _ Now _ .” 

**End**

-Carl will literally go over the wall and come back with a jar of peanut butter and give it to Daryl but take a spoonful for himself. (cuz who don’t like peanut butter?)

-if Carl falls asleep on the couch while waiting for his dad and Rick just walks past, Daryl will carry him upstairs to bed. 

-Daryl always finds Carl up super early taking care of Judy and helps. 

-DARYL ALWAYS ASKS IF CARL NEEDS A FREE HUG AND IF HE SAYS NO hE DOES IT ANYWAYS because he KNOWSSSSS

-after the Sanctuary he literally bear tackles Carl at the Kingdom b/c he was worried about him when Negan paraded him around the place like a fucking trophy and showing off. 

-daRYL FINDS CARL A MOTORBIKE AND TEACHES HIM HOW TO USEIT   
-across the set Norman screams ‘CORAL’ when Chandler is walking out of the makeup trailer after putting on his prosthetic and Jeffery just laughs his ass off.

-Norman fucking decks Jeff in the arm after making Chan cry.

-Norman and Chandler like to hang off each other on set in front of Andrew and make him a jealous pickle.


End file.
